Defying Gravity
by hippolvr13
Summary: SEQUEL TO NICK'S BIRTHDAY! Christmas with Megan Smith and the Jonas family! OK, so this summary stinx...but just read and comment :D
1. Defying Gravity

Chapter 1: Defying Gravity

"_I hope you're happy, my friend."_

I ran to the back of the stage as it filled with smoke. Bob was there waiting for me. He quickly put the harness on me as I said. "It's not her. She had nothing to do with it. I'm the one that you want. It's me. IT'S ME!" I felt the rope tighten and I was rising from off the ground. 

"_SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME,_

_LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY!  
AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY,_

_EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY_

_AND IF I'M FLYING SOLO,_

_AT LEAST I'M FLYING FREE_

_TO THOSE WHO GROUND ME_

_TAKE A MESSAGE BACK FROM ME_

_TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY_

_I'M FLYING HIGH…DEFYING GRAVITY_

_AND I'LL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN_

_AND NOBODY _

_IN ALL OF OZ_

_NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS_

_IS EVER GONNA BRING _

_ME DOWN!"_

From down below, Katherine sang, "I hope you're happy." 

"_BRING ME DOWN! OOOOOOOO!"_

The crowd was going crazy. I loved the feeling when I knew I did well. The curtain was closed and I was slowly lowered to the ground and Bob took the harness off. 

"Megan, that was amazing!" Katherine said, coming up to me. 

"You were amazing too, Miss Glinda," I said, as I walked backstage. 

"Megan," the director said, coming up to me. "That was the best time you've sung that song."

"Thanks," I said and I walked to the dressing rooms. One of the make-up artists came up to me and put some more green make-up on my face. When the second act was over and we did our bows, I went backstage to change out of my costume and into my regular clothes. 

It was November 29. I hadn't seen Nick since the summer tour. We tried to talk on AIM and the phone as much as possible, but school was crazy this year so I didn't get a lot of free time. Nick said he couldn't come to the show because he had concerts every night. I was going to see him next month because he was coming to do a concert in St. Louis.

I saw Katherine getting out of her big Glinda dress and we walked into the lobby together. It was opening night. My family and friends were coming tomorrow night, along with Katherine's so we really didn't know anyone coming. 

We saw our choir teacher, Mr. Buck, and we started talking to him. We talked to a few other people and people congratulated us and said that we were really good. We went backstage again to get our purses when we heard someone say from behind us, "Hello, beautiful." I whipped around to see Nick and Joe Jonas. 

"O MY GOD!" I yelled, running towards him and giving Nick a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss my girlfriend's opening night!" He let go of me and leaned in for the kiss. 

"Hello, we're right here!" Joe said.

Nick pulled away, "Sorry," he said and pulled out a dozen red roses from behind his back. "Great job, babe."

"Katherine, you were amazing too!" Joe said, pulling Katherine towards him. He kissed her with such enthusiasm that he lifted her off the ground. When they were done (and Nick and I practically puked) he gave her some flowers. 

"So, I thought you had a show tonight!" I said.

"We wanted to surprise you," Nick said. "We actually have to be back on the jet at midnight," he looked sad.

"Wow, you just got here and you have to leave?" Katherine asked. 

"Ya, we're really sorry, but duty calls!" Joe said. "We're really glad we got to see the show, though. You guys were amazing. I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Well Katherine, I hope you don't mind but I'm stealing my girlfriend tonight."

Katherine laughed. "Sure, take her. I'll hang with Joe."

Nick and I walked out to the limo. "My mom, dad, Frankie and Kevin were here too but they wanted to get an earlier flight but I wanted to stay so they made Joe stay with me," Nick explained. 

"Did they like it?" I asked. 

"They loved it. Defying Gravity was AMAZING! I didn't know you could sing like that! Was it fun being lifted in the air like that?"

"O my gosh you wouldn't believe it. It was really scary at first but then I got the hang of it."

"You still have some green on your face," Nick said.

"Where?" I asked. "I thought I got it all off."

"Right there," Nick said, pointing to my lips. "Do you want me to get it off?" I nodded. He moved closer and gently pushed his lips against mine. It was so good to have his lips on mine again after so long. We started out slowly, our lips moving against each others. My hands locked in his curls, pulling his head towards mine. With each kiss our mouths opened slightly more until our previous kissing would no longer suffice. His tongue was in my mouth and I openly welcomed it. Our tongues explored each other's mouths until there was nothing left to do. We slowly closed our mouths and went back to our slow, closed kissing. Then the limo stopped.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, putting my hair up on a ponytail. Nick smiled and pulled me out of the limo. We were standing in by a large field. "Why are we here?" I asked. 

"I thought we could just sit and talk," he said. He got out a picnic blanket and spread it out on the grass. He laid down on the blanket and motioned for me to lay next to him. I laid my head on his chest and he put his arm around me. We laid there for a few minutes, just looking at the stars when he said, "I have to go in an hour." There was silence. "What are you doing this Christmas?"

"Umm, going to my grandma's and stuff. But I really only do stuff on Christmas, the rest of the break I'm not doing anything. Why?"

"I want to spend some more time with you then, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe spend half of your Christmas break with your family and the other half with mine," Nick said. 

"I would love that!" I said. 

"Ya, so usually at Christmas, since I have some older cousins at college, we usually celebrate Christmas with my dad's side of the family during the second half of break." He looked down at me, "Would that be ok with you?"

"OK? That would be great!" 

Nick smiled. "That's good," he said and he leaned down to kiss me again. "How long is your Christmas break?" he asked.

"Umm, I think 2 weeks. My last day of school is the 19th and I go back the 5th. 

"So, my family would just say in California and I could stay with you and your family from the 19th to the 26th then we could go to California for the rest of break," Nick said. 

"Did you ask your parents if that would be OK?" I asked him.

"Yes, and I asked yours too. Your mom said I could stay in your guest bedroom."

"O my gosh, this is going to be the greatest Christmas ever!" I said, giving him a hug. Nick looked at his watch and we walked into the limo. When we got home, Nick walked me inside. 

"I had a lot of fun today. Good luck with the rest of your shows."

"Good bye, I love you," I said. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too," he said and he walked into the limo. The limo drove down the street and out of sight. 

* * *

**I hope you liked it :D It was slightly corny I know but I still loved it. **

**Yeah, the French Kissing scene, my friend Katie wrote that. We were sitting in class and I told her to write me a totally amazing makeout scene and she did.**

**OK, well COMMENT!**


	2. Moving Beyond

Chapter 2: Moving Beyond

"_No one mourns the Wicked!"_

"_Good News!"_

"_No one mourns the Wicked!"_

"_Good News!"_

"_No one mourns the Wicked! Wicked Wicked!"_

The curtain closed and all of the cast members sprinted backstage. It was the last show. When it was time for my bow, Katherine and I ran to center stage and took our bow. We took the full cast bow, waved to the audience and ran backstage. "O my gosh! I can't believe it's over!" Katherine said, sobbing on my shoulder. She looked up at me. "Let's get all of this green off of your face so you don't get it everywhere."

We went to the dressing room and I took my make-up off and changed into my regular clothes. Katherine and I walked out into the lobby. "Miss Smith?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw a woman holding a clipboard. 

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I'm Maria Meyers. I'm one of the casting directors of a new Broadway Musical. I was astonished my how amazing your performance was. May I talk to you for a moment?" I looked over at Katherine and she gave me 2 thumbs up.

"Sure," I replied. We walked over to some chairs and sat down.

"Now, a few weeks after Christmas, I will hold auditions for a new Musical to air on Broadway in the spring. It is going to be called _Harry Potter the Musical._ I would like you to consider playing the roll of Hermione."

I just stared at her for a minute, but then I snapped back to reality. "Really? I would love to!" 

"Are you familiar with how Broadway works? Is this the biggest musical you've been in?"

"Yes, I haven't really done any professional theatre. I would really enjoy it, though."

"When Nicholas called, I honestly thought this was going to be just another average high school musical. But you have talent, Megan."

"Wait, Nick called you?"

"Yes, he said he saw it on Friday and really recommended that I come. I'm glad that I did, too."

Maria smiled. I gave her my phone number and she told me she would call me later with more information. I shook her hand and she left. I headed off to find Katherine to tell her the good news. 

"O my gosh! Nick is officially the greatest boyfriend ever," Katherine said. "That was so sweet that he did that for you!"

"I need to call him!" I said. Since we had school tomorrow, Katherine and I went home. When I got home, I told my parents what happened with the Broadway casting director and they told me I got go to bed a little later so I could call Nick. 

I dialed his number and laid down on my bed. "Hello?" I heard Nick ask.

"Nick, o my gosh! I love you so much, thank you!"

"O, did you meet Maria? No problem. What did she say?"

"She wants me to audition for Hermione in _Harry Potter the Musical!_"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, thank you so much!"

"You know, Maria was the one who put me on Broadway," Nick said.

"Really? That's really cool!"

"Do you have audition music or anything?"

"She's going to send it to me."

"OK, I can help you practice over Christmas break."

"Thank you so much. Well, it's really late and I have school tomorrow. I probably should go to bed now."

"OK, bye. I love you!"

"I love you too," I said and closed the phone. 

School. You can love it or you can hate it. I usually love it but I hated the last few weeks before break because we were studying for exams. So why talk about something I hated so much?

My last exam, Geometry, ended on the 19th at 11:30. Nick said he would pick me up at noon. My friends and I decided to walk to Starbucks while we waited for him. 

"Megan, did you get your audition music the other day?" Elaina asked.

"O yeah, I did!" I said, pulling it out of my bag. 

Elaina looked it over. "This is a really cool song. I'm assuming that Hermione sings it when she realizes she likes Ron."

"I think so. Maria sent me a letter with the music. She said right after he started dating Lavender, she realized that she loved him."

Here's the song. _A/N: This song is CRUSH by MANDY MOORE. Sorry, but I really didn't feel like writing a song._

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do everything i wish i did_

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know i should tell you how i fell_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that i do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_

_And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

_And you say exactly how you feel about her_

_And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that i do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I got a crush_

_You say everything that no one says_

_But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

_I've got a crush..._

"Is this the only song you need to audition with?"

"No, there's another song that I sing with whoever plays Ron right when he tells me he loves me." I pulled out another song from my bag and handed it to Elaina.

_A/N: OK, this is I should tell you from Rent but I shortened it a little. I'm very uncreative today :D._

_RON_

_I Should Tell You I'm Disaster_

_I Forget How To Begin It_

_HERMIONE_

_Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster_

_I Have Yet -- To Be In It_

_I Should Tell You_

_HERMIONE_

_I Should Tell You_

_RON_

_I Should Tell You_

_HERMIONE_

_I Should Tell You_

_BOTH_

_I Should Tell_

_Well, Here We Go_

_Now We--_

_HERMIONE_

_Oh No_

_RON_

_I Know--This Something Is_

_Here Goes--_

_HERMIONE_

_Here Goes_

_RON_

_Guess So_

_It's Starting To_

_-Who Knows-_

_HERMIONE_

_Who Knows_

_BOTH_

_Who Knows Where_

_Who Goes There_

_Who Knows_

_Here Goes_

_Trusting Desire - Starting To Learn_

_Walking Through Fire Without A Burn_

_Clinging - A Shoulder, A Leap Begins_

_Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins_

_So Here We Go_

_Now We--_

_RON_

_Oh No_

_HERMIONE_

_I Know_

_RON_

_Oh No_

_BOTH_

_Who Knows Where - Who Goes There_

_Here Goes - Here Goes_

_Here Goes - Here Goes_

_Here Goes - Here Goes_

"Then do you kiss?" Annie asked. 

"Umm, I guess so."

"Do you think someone famous is going to try out for Ron? O MY GOSH! What if Rupert Grint sings! And you get to kiss him!" Katherine yelled. 

"Umm Katherine? I really don't think that Rupert can sing," I said. 

Lucy looked down at her watch. "Where's Nick? He said he would give us a ride home." Nick had just gotten his license a few weeks ago. His family bought him a jeep for his birthday. He told us that he would give everybody a lift home. It was 12:15 and Nick still wasn't here. 

I was about to call him when I heard someone say, "Hello Beautiful." I turned around to see Nick walking towards us. 

"Hi, Nick," we said. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He picked me up and started twirling me around. He finally put me down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. 

"Yup, come on, guys," I said to my friends. We all walked out to the parking lot and we hopped into his jeep. I sat in the front with Nick while Lucy, Annie, Elaina and Katherine squeezed in the back. Nick let me man the radio because he didn't know the good radio stations in St. Louis. Once we dropped all of my friends off, Nick and I headed to my house. Since we had a 2-car garage and my dad _hated_ parking in the garage, my parents said Nick could park his jeep in there. 

Nick and I got out of the car and he threw his bag over his shoulder. I opened the garage door and said; "Come on, let's go inside," but Nick closed the door. 

"Wait," he said. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. After a few minutes Nick pulled back and said, "let's go inside now." I opened the garage door again and led Nick inside. 

"NICK!" Amy yelled and she ran over to him. Nick picked her up and gave her a hug. 

"Hey Amy, how are you?"

"Good." Nick put Amy down and went to say hi to my parents. 

"Hi, Mr. Smith," he said, shaking my dad's hand. "Hello, Mrs. Smith," my mom gave him a hug. 

"So Nick, Megan will show you where the guest bedroom is upstairs," my mom said. Nick and I walked up the steps and I took him into the guest bedroom. 

"Well, this is it," I said. Nick threw his bag on the bed and sat down on it. I sat down next to him. 

"Did you get your audition music?" Nick asked. 

"O yeah, I did," I said. I pulled out my purse and got the music out. "Here it is," I said, handing it to him. 

Nick looked at it. "This looks really cool," he said. "When did you get this?"

"Umm, last week I think. I haven't really been able to sing through it because the rhythm kind of confused me."

"I'll help you with it," he said. "Do you have a guitar or piano?" 

"Yeah, I have a guitar in my room. Let me go get it." I left the room, got my guitar and joined Nick on the bed again. I handed him the guitar and he started to play. 

"So, which song would you like to do first?" he asked. 

"Umm, let's do this one," I said, pointing to the song, _Crush. _Nick looked at it for a minute and then started strumming the guitar and sang the song.

"O…" I said when he was done.

"What?" he asked. 

"I had no idea that is sounded like that, thank goodness you're here to help."

Nick smiled. "Do you want to try it?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. Nick strummed the guitar and I started to sing.

When I was done, Nick smiled. "I love your voice," he said.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Megan! Nick! We're going out for dinner!" my dad yelled from downstairs. Nick laid the guitar down on the bed and we walked downstairs. We all climbed into my family's suburban and drove to the Spaghetti Factory. Amy insisted on listening to Radio Disney. We were half way to the restaurant when _Year 3000_ came on the radio. It was awkward at first but then Amy started singing so Nick and I joined her. 

We got to the Spaghetti Factory at 6. The Seating Hostess took us to our table. "Hi, welcome to the Spaghetti Factory, can I get you something to…Nick?" We turned around and saw our waitress standing there, looking dumbfounded. 

"Crystal?" Nick asked. 

"Nick? I haven't seen you in forever! How's your family?"

"They're fine," Nick said.

"O well, I guess I'll take your order now." Crystal took our order and left our table.

"Who's Crystal?" I asked him. 

"Joe's ex-girlfriend, I really hate her."

"Haha, well you're sure nice," I said. Nick smiled. 

Our food came and we started eating. Amy had spaghetti coming out of her mouth. "Amy, would you like me to cut that for you?" Nick asked, laughing. 

"Yes please." Nick took Amy's plate and cut the spaghetti from her and cut it while my mom, dad and I were laughing. Nick passed the plate back to Amy and she ate the rest of her meal with better manners than she did originally. 

My dad paid the bill and we walked out of the restaurant. "Do you think Katherine would want to come to California with us?" Nick asked. "Joe talks about her non-stop. It would be a good surprise."

"She's on vacation with her family in Florida." 

"So I guess that's a no," Nick said. 

We got back in the car and drove back to my house. Nick and I walked upstairs into my room. We were going over my audition music when Amy walked into my room. "Megan, mommy said you have to put me to bed."

I yawned and started to get up but Nick pushed me back down. "I'll do it," he said. 

"Yeah!" Amy said and she dragged Nick to her room. I picked up my guitar and started playing around until I heard Amy laugh. 

I snuck down the hallway and peaked into her room. She was sitting on Nick's lap, reading a story. He closed the book and said, "OK, Amy. It's time for you to go to bed." Amy hopped off of Nick's lap and got under the covers. "Good night," Nick said. 

"Good night Nick. I love you." Nick smiled and turned around to leave the room. He saw me standing in the doorway and rolled his eyes. We walked back to my room and sat back down on the bed. 

"Nick, you're so good with kids," I said. 

He blushed and said, "it's a gift." I smiled and Nick leaned his face close to mine. He paused for a moment and then gently touched his lips to mine. He was soft, yet enthusiastic. 

"Megan, it's time to go to bed," someone said from the door. Nick and I immediately stopped and turned to see who was at the door. 

"Hey…dad," I said. 

"Hi." Nick gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the room. My dad walked in and sat down on the bed. 

"Megan," he started to say.

"Dad, do I really want to hear this?" I asked. 

"Probably not, but you need to," he replied. 

"Dad, are you trying to give me the sex talk again? I got that 5 years ago and I don't need it again."

"5 years ago you didn't have a boyfriend," my dad replied. 

I got up and closed the door. "Dad, Nick wears a purity ring, so seriously, stop."

My dad shrugged and left the room. 

I got online and saw that Nick was on.

_Stufmuffin216:_ I heard your dad trying to give you the sex talk.

_Jonaslvr13:_ Yeah…Kind of embarrassing

_Stufmuffin216:_ Just a little bit.

_Jonaslvr13:_ Yawn. I'm tired, but I can't sleep

_Studmuffine216:_ Same. Does Amy always talk in her sleep?

_Jonaslvr13:_ Haha…no. Why? Is she talking in her sleep?

_Studmuffin216:_ Yes. Idk what she's saying, though

_Jonaslvr13:_ I'm going to go see what shes saying…brb

I put my computer down and walked to Amy's room. "No…no mom. I don't want to go to school tomorrow," Amy moaned. I laughed and went back to my room. 

_Jonaslvr13:_ She 'doesn't want to go to school'

_Studmuffin216:_ Ok… So what are we doing tomorrow?  
_Jonaslvr13:_ Hmm…no idea. It's a surprise

_Studmuffin216:_ you have no idea, do you

_Jonaslvr13:_ nope

_Guitarhero17 has entered the chat room_

_Studmuffin216:_ Hey Kev

_Guitarhero17:_ Hey peoples what's up?

_Studmuffin216:_ nm…o Kev! Guess who I saw today!  
_Guitarhero17:_ who?

_Studmuffin216:_ Crystal!  
_Guitarhero17:_ GROSS! 

_Jonaslvr13:_ I can tell that you guys really loved her

_Studmuffin216: _Yup. Katherine is like a million times better for Joe than Crystal

_Guitarhero17:_ I agree

_Jonaslvr13:_ haha ok I'm tired good night

_Guitarhero17:_ bye Megan

_Studmuffin216:_ bye, babe. I love you

_Jonaslvr13 has left the chat room._

* * *

_**Corny Me, you got to love it. COMMENT!  
**_


	3. First Day of Break

Chapter 3: First Day of Christmas Break

I woke up the next morning at 9. I walked into my room to see if Amy was up. She wasn't in her room. I walked into Nick's room and saw Amy jumping on his bed. "Amy," I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I want Nick to wake up. He's sleeping really late."

"No Amy, stop. Let him sleep," I said.

Amy was trying to get off of the bed but she tripped and landed on Nick. He groaned and opened his eyes. "Amy, what are you doing in here?"

"I was going to wake you up. You slept for a really long time," Amy told him.

Nick looked over at the clock. "It's only 9."

"Yes, but it's the first day of Christmas break! So that means WAKE UP!" Amy yelled. 

Nick got out of bed and kissed me on the forehead. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Nick took a shower and we all went downstairs for breakfast. My dad made pancakes and bacon. Amy devoured her pancakes but she didn't touch the bacon because she just found out what bacon actually was. 

Nick and I ate our breakfast. "So mom, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, your dad and I actually have to get some more presents for Christmas, so we were wondering if you and Nick could watch Amy today," my mom said. 

"Umm, sure," I replied. 

"YEAH!" Amy yelled. "Come on, Nick. Let's go!" Amy said as she dragged him out the door. 

"Amy, get dressed first," I said. 

Amy looked down and saw that she was still wearing her pajamas. She came down stairs a few minutes later and said, "What are we going to do today?"

"Enchanted just came out to theaters, do you want to see that?" Nick asked. 

"YES!" Amy yelled. Nick, Amy and I walked out to the garage and we put Amy's car seat in the back of Nick's jeep. We hopped in the car and drove to the movie theatre. "Megan, I want to listen to Radio Disney!" Amy complained. 

"Amy, no. No one good is ever on Radio Disney," I said.

"HEY!" Nick yelled.

"Besides you, of course," I said. 

We got to the movie theatre at noon and Nick insisted on buying the tickets. We only bought sodas because we just had breakfast. When we got to the theatre, Amy begged to sit on Nick's lap. "Amy, just sit in your own chair," I said. 

"Nah, it's OK," Nick said and Amy hopped on Nick's lap. Nick smiled and put his arm around me. 

_When you meet the someone who was meant for you_

_Before two can become one there is something we must do_

_Do you pull each others tails?_

_Do you feed each other seeds?_

_No, there is something sweeter everybody needs_

_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

_And a prince I'm hoping comes with this_

_That's what brings ever-aftering so happy_

_And that's the reason we need lips so much_

_Four lips are the only things that touch_

_So to spend a life of endless bliss_

_Just find who you love through true love's kiss_

Nick and I looked at each other and laughed. "This is crazy," he whispered in my ear. 

"I think it's cute. Plus, you were the one that wanted to come," I whispered back. 

_Come my little friends_

_As we all sing a happy little working song_

_Merry little voices clear and strong_

_Come and roll your sleeves up_

_So that we can pitch in_

_Cleaning crud up in the kitchen_

_As we sing along_

Amy was grinning ear to ear and swaying from side to side. 

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_

_You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say..._

_"How do I know he loves me?"_

_"How do I know he's mine?"_

_Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?_

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Hey!_

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday_

_That's how you know, that's how you know!_

_He's your love..._

"Megan, I love this song," Amy told me. I shushed her. 

When the movie was over, Amy said, "Let's go watch it again."

"No," I said. "Let's go do something else."

We got back into Nick's jeep and started driving. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. 

"Let's go to Chuck-E-Cheese!" Amy yelled. 

"I haven't been there in forever," Nick said. "Frankie would kill us if he found out."

"Wait, so you actually want to go?" I asked him.

"Uhh, duh! Chuck-E-Cheese is amazing!" Nick replied.

"OK, well get onto this highway here," I said, pointing. 

When we got there, Nick put on a baseball cap and sunglasses as a 'disguise.'

"MEGAN! I want to go on that!" Amy yelled, running to some tunnels. 

"Amy, we need to eat first," I said. 

"Fine!" she yelled and stormed off to the table. Nick and I followed her, laughing. We ate pizza and then Amy dragged us off to the arcade games. Amy challenged Nick to a game of Dance Dance Revolution. Nick won even though he was trying to let Amy win. I played against him next, and I beat him. 

"Nick, you can't just let her win just because she's your girlfriend," Amy said. 

"I didn't," Nick said, blushing. Amy and I laughed. 

"Megan, can I have some more money for games?" Amy asked. 

"Amy, you already used plenty of money," I said. 

"It's OK, I got it," Nick said, getting out his wallet and handed Amy a 20. 

"Nick, stop giving my little sister money!" I told him. 

"Megan, it'll be my Christmas present from him," Amy said, smiling.

"Fine," I said. Nick gave her the money and Amy ran to get change.

"Just so you know," Nick said. "I will get her a Christmas present too."

I rolled my eyes and followed Amy. When Amy was done playing games and _finally_ said she was tired, we got back in Nick's car and drove back to my house. It was 4 o'clock.

My family was home. "Hey, what did you guys do today?" my dad asked. 

"We saw Enchanted and went to eat at Chuck-E-Cheese!" Amy said. "I had so much fun! Nick is my best friend ever!"

"Well thanks for the love, Amy," I said. Nick and I walked upstairs and sat on my bed. "Thanks for putting up with Amy today," I told him. 

"No problem, I actually kind of enjoyed it," he replied. I rolled my eyes and picked up my guitar. I started playing a random song when Nick said, "How long have you played guitar?"

"Umm, I think about 5 years now. Why?"

"Just wondering," he replied. "Can I see it?"

"Sure," I said, passing him the guitar. He started playing a song I've never heard before. "What's that?"

"It's a song I'm writing. I was wondering if you could help me with it."

"Sure, I don't how much help I will be, though." Nick started strumming and singing. 

**A/N: I chose the song **_**First Time**_** by Lifehouse for the song Nick wrote for Megan.**

"_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_We're crashing_

_Into the unknown_

_We're lost in this_

_But it feels like home_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the scar that's under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time"_

When he finished, I was speechless. "I love you," was all I managed to say. 

"Me too."

"Megan! Nick! We made steak for dinner! Come on down!"

"Sweet, steak!" Nick said, running downstairs. I followed him, and sat next to him at the dinner table. 

"Megan, do you need to get any more Christmas shopping done?" my mom asked. 

"Nope. I'm good," I replied. 

"Amy, do you need to get anything?" my mom asked. 

"Mommy, I need to get Nick a present!" Amy said. 

"O it's OK, Amy. You don't need to get me anything," Nick said. 

"No, mommy. I want to get Nick a present!" Amy practically yelled. Nick and I laughed. 

"You need to get daddy a present too so we can go shopping tomorrow," my mom said. 

"Mr. Smith, this steak is really good," Nick said. 

"Thanks, Nick," my dad replied. 

"Yeah dad, it's really good," I said. When we were done eating, Nick and I went back up stairs. Amy followed us. "Hmm, what do you want to do?" I asked. 

"I don't know," Nick said. 

"Have you had any trouble breathing lately?" I asked, smiling.

"That's not funny," Nick said. I laughed. 

"What ever happened to that one creepy guy from the lighthouse?" I asked. 

"O, he got arrested. He was selling pot and other drugs from there."

"O, well I'm glad that we got out of there then," I replied. Nick nodded. 

"Amy, do you want to come downstairs and watch Hannah Montana?" my mom called from downstairs.

"YEAH!" Amy yelled and ran downstairs. 

"She is like a crazy overly obsessed Miley fan," I told Nick.

"I can tell. So, about the song I played you earlier…you liked it?"

"Like it? I loved it!" Nick gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

"And I love you," he said. I smiled and Nick leaned in until our lips touched. He moved his lips slowly against mine. He pulled back for a moment and looked into my eyes. I stared back for a moment and then put my lips back on his. 

"Megan, can you come down here for a minute?" my mom called from downstairs. I groaned and walked downstairs. 

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked. 

"Can you take out the trash?" my mom asked. 

"Sure." I took the trash and threw it out in the dumpster and walked back up to my room. Nick was waiting up there for me, still playing the guitar. I looked over at the clock. It was 9 o'clock. 

"Do you want to go watch a movie?" Nick asked. 

"Sure, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked him. "Let's watch…Little Miss Sunshine!"

"Little Miss Sunshine? What's that?"

"You've never seen Little Miss Sunshine? OK, we're watching it," I said. We decided just to watch it on my laptop. We got our pajamas on and cuddled up on my bed. I laid my head on his chest and turned the movie on. I fell asleep about an hour into the movie on Nick's shoulder.

* * *

**COMMENT! I'm on spring break! WOOHOO!**


	4. Shopping

Chapter 4: Shopping

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning and saw Nick still asleep next to me. I shivered and pulled the covers up closer to my chin. I lay there for a few more minutes when Nick moved a little next to me. I looked over at him and saw him smiling at me. "Hello beautiful," he said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning," I replied. Nick sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked over at my alarm clock.

"It's only 9," Nick said, laying back down and putting his arm around me. I thought we were going to fall back asleep but Amy walked into the room and told us to wake up. Nick got out of my bed and took a shower. I walked downstairs and helped myself to a bowl of cereal. My mom was sitting across from me at the table.

"I couldn't help noticing that you and Nick slept in the same bed last night," she said.

"Mom, we just fell asleep while we were watching a movie."

My mom looked at me. "I don't want that happening again, Megan."

"I'm sorry mom, it was an accident," I said. Nick walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"Nothing," I said, changing the subject. "Do you want some cereal?"

"Sure. I'll get it, though." He made himself a bowl of cereal and then started to eat.

"So Nick," my mom said. "When are you guys going back to California?"

"The 26th…in the afternoon I think. I have the tickets upstairs in my suitcase," Nick replied. My mom nodded.

"So, mom. What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, it's Sunday. So we're going to 11 o'clock mass and then Grandma's for donuts."

I glanced over at Nick who smiled to himself. "O Nick don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Smith's dad won't be at your neck the whole time," my mom said.

When we got back from Church, we piled into my family's car and drove to my grandma's. Nick yawned. "Did you get any sleep last night?" I whispered so my parents couldn't hear."

"No, you were snoring to loud," Nick said, smiling. I flicked his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. When we got to my grandma's house, I greeted my family with hugs and Nick did the same.

"How have you been, Nick?" my grandparents asked.

"Good and you?" Nick asked politely.

"Just fine."

We sat down around my grandma's kitchen table and ate donuts. John and Jimmy were having an in-depth conversation about learning how to play guitar. John and Jimmy wanted to start their on _brotherly_ band like Nick did. John knew a little about how to play guitar but Jimmy was helpless.

"So Megan, Wicked is coming to the Fox theatre a few days after Christmas and I have an extra ticket. Do you want to come with me?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm actually going to California for the second half of Christmas break," I said.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm going to the Jonas' house to celebrate Christmas with them," I said.

"Wait, so when are you leaving?"

"The 26th," I said. Nick smiled and put his arm around me. Jasmine winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So, what time can we come over to your house on Christmas?" my mom asked my grandma.

"Noon I guess," she answered.

"Nick, I bought you a Christmas present," Jimmy said.

"I did too!" John yelled. Some more of my little cousins told Nick that they did too.

When we left my grandma's and went to the car, Nick whispered to me, "great, I have to get your cousins presents."

"OK, well let's go shopping!" I said, dragging Nick into my house.

"Where do you want to go shopping?" he asked when we got to my room.

"Uhh, the mall! Where else?" I grabbed my purse and we walked out to Nick's jeep. When we got to the mall, Nick had to 'disguise' himself. He put on a _Yankees_ baseball cap and sunglasses.

I was wearing a St. Louis Cardinals' shirt. "I don't know if this is going to work out," Nick said laughing.

"Hey, I was wearing the shirt before you put the hat on!" I told him. He rolled his eyes and we walked into the mall, hand-in-hand. I had most of my shopping done, including something for Nick. Nick needed to get something for my little cousins.

We walked into the toy store and saw parents running around, trying to get some last minute shopping in for their kids.

"Hey Megan," someone said behind me. I turned around to see my friend Katrina standing there. Katrina was my best friend from grade school but she went to a different high school than I did.

"Hey Katrina!" I said, giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now!" She looked over at Nick. "Nice disguise, Nick."

"Thanks," Nick said laughing.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Katrina asked.

"My cousins bought Nick Christmas presents so now he has to buy them some," I explained.

"O well we just got some new guns and video games over in the electronic aisle," Katrina told us.

"Megan, I really really don't think your cousins need any guns," Nick muttered.

"Fake guns," Katrina replied.

"OK, well I'll see you later," I said to Katrine. Nick and I walked to the electronics aisle and looked at all of the video games.

"Do Jimmy and John have Rock Band?" he asked.

"Nick, you don't have to buy them Rock Band!" I said.

"Them and Jasmine can share, presents for 3 taken care of."

"Nick, that's rally too much, you shouldn't do that."

"It can be from both of us," he suggested.

"Fine," I said. He pulled the video game off the shelf.

"Do we need anything else from here?" he asked. "I should get Amy something, don't you think?"

"Well regardless of what I say, you still will," I said.

"You're right," he said. "What do you think she would want?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"What if I called Frankie and asked him," Nick suggested.

"Why would you call Frankie?" I asked.

"Well, they're practically dating!" Nick said. "He probably knows her better than I do."

I laughed and he pulled out his phone and called Frankie. "Hey Frankie. Question, what should I get Amy for Christmas? OK, if you want too I guess." Nick closed his phone and looked at me. "Frankie wants me to get her some Webkinz."

"Some? As in plural?"

"Yeah, I'll get her one and Frankie can give her another."

We walked over to the Webkinz shelf and Nick picked up a Hippo and Poodle Webkinz. "Wow Nick, you have a great taste in Webkinz," I told him.

"Whatever, let's go pay." We walked over to Katrina at the register and I pulled out my wallet but Nick stopped me. "Nick, let me pay for it," I demanded.

"You can pay me back later," he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and Nick paid for the game and Webkinz.

"Where do you want to go now?" Nick asked as we walked out of the mall.

"No idea," I replied

"Let's go to the ice rink!" Nick suggested.

"Umm, I'm not the greatest ice skater in the world."

"It's OK, I'll help you," Nick said smiling. We got back in his jeep and drove to the ice rink. When we got there, we got out and Nick, against my will, paid our way in.

"Nick, I owe you like 50," I said as I laced my ice skates.

"Don't be silly," he replied.

"But you said that I could pay you back," I reminded him.

"Well, I never said it had to be money, did I?" Nick asked, winking at me. He pulled me up off the bench and we walked out to the rink, with me stumbling the whole way.

We got on the ice and I did better than I thought I would, even though I was holding onto Nick's hand tightly. "So, how do you want me to pay you back?" I asked Nick.

He smiled at me and said, "I'll think about it." He let go of my hand and skated ahead of me.

"NICK!" I yelled. I tried to speed up but it wasn't working too well.

"BOO!" someone yelled from behind me. I stumbled and fell on my butt. "O hey, I'm sorry," Nick said, helping me up.

"Nick, I hate you!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't think you would fall, sorry," I rolled my eyes and tried to get up but I fell on my butt again. Nick offered me his hand and he helped me up. A few minutes later we got off the ice and started drinking hot chocolate (paid for by Nick).

"How's your butt?" Nick asked, laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, thanks."

"So do you want to go back to your house now?" Nick asked.

"Sure," I said, getting up.

We drove back to my house and went up to my room. Nick pushed me on my bed and started making out with me. I pulled back, "Nick, what are you doing?"

"You said you were going to pay me back," he replied. We heard someone walking down the hall towards my room. Nick lifted himself off of me and I sat up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Amy asked, walking into my room.

"O, it's you," I said, laying back down.

"Megan, did you buy me a present at the store?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, and we need to wrap it so get out!" I told her. Amy ran out of the room. Immediately after she left, Nick was on top of me again. "Nick, stop," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"My parents are home and…" I started to say.

"Just 5 minutes," he said, giving me the famous _Jonas smirk._

"Fine," I said, giving in. Immediately after I said that he lowered his body onto mine and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After a few minutes, I pulled back and looked over at the clock. "It's been 5 minutes," I said, smiling.

Nick rolled his eyes and let me sit up. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

"HEY! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE WRAPPING MY PRESENTS!" Amy yelled from the hallway.

"Amy, have you been spying on us?" I asked her.

"No, I was just listening through the wall," I rolled me eyes.

"Amy, we seriously are going to wrap it now so leave," I told her.

"You're so mean to your little sister," Nick told me.

"I know, I'm so abusive," I said, smiling. "Kidding," I said, noticing Nick's look of concern.

"Let's wrap your family's presents," he said. I found some wrapping paper and threw it at Nick. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"Wrap the presents," I told him. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll do it."

Nick watched me wrap the presents and we took them downstairs and put them under the tree. "What did you get me for Christmas?" he asked me.

"Not telling," I said. "It's a surprise." He gave me an evil look. I sprinted up the stairs and he followed me. I tripped over the top step and he fell on top of me. "Nick, get off," I said.

"No," he replied. I squirmed and tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Nick, you're squishing me!" I yelled.

"Good," he replied. I managed to turn around and stare into his eyes and made a puppy pout face. "I hate when you do that," he whimpered.

I moved my face closer to his, my lips just centimeters from his and said, "Nick, please let me go." Nick let go of his grip on me and moved closer. I quickly got up from under him and moved away.

Nick hit his head on the top step and glared at me. "I hate you, you shouldn't test me like that."

"Well it worked, didn't it?" I asked. Nick got this evil look in his eye and I sprinted to my room and locked the door.

"Megan, let me in," he yelled.

"No way," I told him. I went over and laid down on my bed and pulled out a book I was reading. The doorknob shook and the door slowly opened. "How did you get in here?" I asked him.

"There was a key on top of the door," he told me, sitting down next to me on my bed. "What are you reading?"

"Twilight."

"Can I read it with you?" he asked.

"Umm, I don't know if you would like it," I told him.

"Why not?" he asked, lying next to me.

"It's about a girl that falls in love with a vampire," I said.

"Sounds interesting," he said, picking up the book and went to the beginning.

"Hey!" I yelled, "I was reading that."

"You were only on Chapter 2," he told me. "Let's read it together." I just stared at him. "Come on Megan," he said, putting his arm around me. I curled up next to him and he read outloud.

When he was done reading chapter 1, he said, "This is a very interesting book." I rolled my eyes and took the book from him. "Can I borrow it from you? I want to read the rest," he said, smiling.

"Whatever," I told him.

"Megan! Nick! Dinner!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I stood up and walked out of my room and Nick threw me over his shoulders.

"Nick! Put me down!" I yelled. He put me down and stared into my eyes. "You are so annoying," I said.

"No," he replied. "I'm just madly in love." My heart melted when he continued to look into my eyes and smile. He ran his fingers through my hair and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I kissed his neck and we walked downstairs.

"Finally," my mom said. "What were you two doing up there?"

"Wrapping Amy's present," I said.

At exactly the same time, Nick said, "reading."

My mom rolled her eyes and we all sat down at the kitchen table.

* * *

**Sorry I updated so late. I had a band tryout thing this morning and I just got home. Fun Fun Fun**

COMMENT!


	5. Christmas Eve

Chapter 5: Christmas Eve

Finally Christmas Eve came. Nick woke me up at 6. "MEGAN! MEGAN! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" he yelled.

"Nick, go away!" I told him and put my pillow over my head.

"No way! It's Christmas Eve! You can't sleep it!"

"It's Christmas when you don't sleep in, stupid. Christmas Eve is more of a nighttime holiday," I said.

"Scrooge," Nick muttered as he left the room.

"What did you call me?" I asked him, sitting up.

"Scrooge," he said, smiling.

"Uhh, no," I said, getting out of bed. "No one calls me Scrooge."

"OK, so what do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"You mean you woke me up at 6 in the morning to tell me that you had nothing planned for the day?" I demanded.

"Well, I was actually hoping that we could finish that book," he told me.

"You want to read _Twilight?_" I asked.

"Yeah…" He took the book from my bedside table and he started reading outloud.

We spent the rest of the day reading in my bed. When it was 8 p.m., my mom came into my room and said, "Is this what you've been doing all day?"

"Yes," I said, yawning. "Are we doing anything tonight?" I asked my mom.

"No, just tomorrow we're going to Grandma and Grandpa Smith's house," my mom said and left.

"I can't believe we just sat inside all day!" I said.

"I didn't mind," Nick said, smiling down at me.

"I probably should go to bed, considering you'll probably wake you up at 5 tomorrow," I told him.

"Or earlier," he said, kissing me. I groaned.

Nick gave me one last kiss on the cheek and left the room. I rolled over and fell asleep.

I felt someone run their fingers through my hair. I opened my eyes and saw Nick sitting on the edge of my bed. I looked over at the clock. "Nick, it's midnight, why the hell are you waking me up this early?"

"Merry Christmas to you too," he said. "I want to give you your present."

I yawned and showed no signs of getting up. Nick lifted me out of my bed and put my robe on me. He picked me back up and carried me downstairs. I heard the back door open and the wind sent shivers up my spine. "Nick, what are we doing outside?" I asked him. He sat down on a bench in my back yard and set me on his lap.

"Megan I love you," he said and kissed me.

"I love you too," I whispered, "but you couldn't do this inside?"

"No, it's so beautiful out here." I opened my eyes for the first time and saw that the ground was covered with snow.

"A white Christmas," I said. Nick smiled and held my hand.

"Megan, I want you to know that our relationship means so much to me and I hope you feel the same way," Nick said as he slipped a ring on my finger. "It's a promise ring. I want you to have it, so it reminds you of us, our relationship and everything we have together."

A tear fell down my cheek and Nick pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he told me and pulled me into a kiss. I started to shiver because it was so cold outside. Nick noticed and laid his coat over my shoulders. "I want to play you something," he said. He grabbed my guitar, which was lying on the ground and started strumming.

"_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_First Time lyrics on http/ feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_We're crashing_

_Into the unknown_

_We're lost in this_

_But it feels like home_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the scar that's under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time"_

"I love that song," I told him. He put the guitar down and kissed me. He pulled me onto his lap and I leaned onto his shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it," he told me.

"I got you something too, but it's not like a some…thing."

Nick looked confused. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well this is kind of a combined gift from me and your parents. We bought an all-inclusive vacation to the Bahamas during spring break," I told him.

"O my gosh! Really?" Nick asked. I nodded. Nick kissed me again. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"You're the best boyfriend ever," I told him. I kissed his lips again, which were now frozen. He picked me up and carried me back inside. We walked into his room and he laid me down on his bed. Nick laid down next to me and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**happy easter!! comment!  
**


	6. Christmas Day

Chapter 6: Christmas Day

"Megan, wake up, babe," Nick said, gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, Nicholas," I said. He loved when I called him Nicholas. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, kissing me again.

Amy ran into the room, screaming, "MEGAN! NICK! SANTA BOUGHT ME PRESENTS! COME ON! COME LOOK!" Nick carried me out of bed and down the steps.

"Was she too lazy to walk?" my mom asked after seeing Nick carry me.

"Yeah," Nick said, putting me down on the couch next to him.

"Megan, were you a bad girl?" Amy asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

Nick muttered something that sounded like, "yes you were," but no one but me heard it.

"…because Santa didn't bring you any presents!" Amy said.

"Santa only gives little kids gifts, Amy," I explained.

"Are you calling me little?" Amy demanded.

"Yup," I said, smiling. She stuck her tongue out at me and went to open her presents. When she finished unwrapping her gifts from Santa (which took a grand 30 seconds), she admired her gifts. She got a Barbie doll, Polly Pocket play set and a Barbie movie.

"Santa knows me so well," she commented. Nick and I laughed.

"Here you go Amy," Nick said, handing her the gifts from her and Frankie. "This is from me and Frankie."

"Nick, you didn't have to get her anything," my mom said.

"Yes he did, mom!" Amy yelled, ripping open the package. "2 WEBKINZ!" she cried. "AND ONE OF THEM'S A HIPPO! THAT'S THE WEBKINZ OF THE MONTH! THANK YOU SO MUCH, NICK!" Amy ran over and gave Nick a big hug.

"No problem, Amy," he said. "What the heck is the Webkinz of the month?" he whispered in my ear.

"No idea," I replied.

"Mom, can I go put my Webkinz on the computer?" Amy asked.

"No babe, wait until we finish opening presents," my mom told her. The rest of my family exchanged gifts. When we were done, Amy ran to the computer room and started playing with her new Webkinz.

"Megan, can you help me make breakfast?" my mom asked me.

"Sure," I replied. I followed my mom into the kitchen. We were making biscuits and gravy.

"Nice ring," she commented, smiling.

"Thanks," I said.

"You and Nick must be pretty serious," she said. I blushed and she smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Your dad thought that was an engagement ring."

"Are you serious? Did you tell him it wasn't?"

"I did but he still wanted to talk to Nick about it," she said.

"What?" I practically yelled. "Dad's talking to Nick about us getting _married_?" I ran into the back room and practically ran into a red-faced Nick.

"Megan, why don't you and Nick go get dressed," my mom suggested. "We have to go to Grandma Smith's right after breakfast."

Nick and I walked up the steps and went into his room. "Nick, I'm so sorry my dad came on you like that," I told him.

"It's cool, I probably would have done the same thing if I were in his position," he relied.

I gave Nick a hug. "What's this for?" he asked.

"For being the best boyfriend ever," I told him. He hugged me back. "We probably should get dressed," I said, letting go.

"Fine," Nick said. I left the room and changed into my white dress pants and my blue and white-striped sweater. I fixed my hair and did my make and walked back out into the hallway. Nick was there waiting for me. "You look beautiful," he said, kissing me.

"And you look extremely handsome," I told him.

"Can I interrupt this _yuck fest_ and say that we have to go eat breakfast now?" Amy asked, pretending to gag. Nick picked her up and gave her a hug. "Megan, I think your boyfriend loves me more," she said.

"Sure," I said, walking down the steps. We walked down to the kitchen table and ate breakfast. When we were done, we went out to the car and drove to my grandma and grandpa's house.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone yelled when we walked through the door. We replied with, "Merry Christmas to you too!"

"Nick, is that for us?" John and Jimmy asked, looking at the huge box.

"Yes, this is for you two and your sister from me and Megan."

"YEAH!" the boys yelled, running into the other room and putting the present under the Christmas tree.

"PRESENTS!" Jimmy yelled. The family walked into my Grandma's living room. Since it was incredibly small, we had to share seats. I didn't really want to sit on Nick's lap with my family _right there_ so Amy sat on Nick's lap and my other little cousin, Brendan, sat on mine. Brendan was 4 years old.

Our family opened presents…exchanged hugs…took pictures…etc. When it was time for John, Jimmy and Jasmine to get their present from Nick and me they ripped the paper off in a matter of seconds. "O my gosh! It's ROCK BAND!" they all yelled. They ran over and gave Nick and me a hug.

"No problem," we said.

Nick opened his present from Jimmy and John. "Wow thanks, guys," Nick said as he pulled a tie with baseballs all over it out of the box.

"You like it?" John asked.

"I love it, guys," Nick said, smiling.

"Will you wear it to one of your shows?" Jimmy asked, smiling.

"Sure," Nick said. He tied the tie around his neck and I rolled my eyes. "How does it look?" he asked me.

"No comment," I whispered. He stuck his tongue out at me. I leaned back on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. When everyone was done opening presents, we ate dinner and Nick and I decided to spend the night and John, Jimmy and Jasmine's house. It was obviously their idea.

We played Rock Band until 2 in the morning. Jimmy and John fell asleep on the couch. Nick and I went upstairs and slept in their guest bedroom. "You two sleep in the same bed?" Jasmine asked when Nick went to go change into his pajamas.

"Not all the time," I replied.

"Right…" Jasmine said as Nick walked back into the room.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jasmine replied. "Well, I'm going to go to bed," she said, walking up the steps.

I yawned. "You look tired," Nick commented. I smiled and Nick carried me up the steps and laid me down in the guest bed. He got under the covers next to me and put his arm around me. "Merry Christmas, Megan."

"Merry Christmas, Nicholas." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I drifted off to sleep.

"EWW! I cannot believe they slept in the same bed!" John yelled. Nick and I opened our eyes and slowly sat up. "Nick, you do know that girls have cooties, right?"

"I know," Nick said, smiling.

"Than why did you sleep in the same bed with a cootie-filled girl?"

"Because I love this cootie-filled girl," Nick replied, giving me a hug.

"Eww, you love her?" Jimmy asked, looking disgusted.

"Yes," Nick said, he pretended to give me a kiss and John and Jimmy ran from the room screaming. Nick and I got out of bed and got dressed.

"Megan, your mom wants you to be home in an hour," my Aunt Mary told me. "I'll drive you home."

We said goodbye to my family. When we got back to my house, we had half an hour until we had to leave for the airport. Nick and I said goodbye to my parents and Amy and he thanked them for letting him stay. We threw our suitcases in the back of the car and drove to the airport. Nick and I slept the entire airplane ride.

* * *

**comment**


	7. California Day 1

Chapter 7: California Day 1

"Nicholas!" Mrs. Jonas yelled when we got off the airplane. She ran and gave her son a hug. "How was St. Louis?"

"Great mom," Nick said. He gave the rest of his family hugs and I did the same.

"Megan, did Amy like her Webkinz?"

"Yeah, she was happy because it was like the Webkinz of the month or something," I told him.

"O, good picking Nick," Frankie said.

"OK, so let's go get your bags and go home," Mr. Jonas said.

"For Christmas number 2!" Nick yelled.

"Did you actually get anything?" Joe asked.

"Yes, Megan gave me her present and I got an amazing tie from her cousins," Nick said. "Thanks mom and dad, by the way, for the trip to the Bahamas."

"WHAT?" Joe and Kevin yelled.

"Yes, we bought Megan and Nick a trip to the Bahamas," Mr. Jonas said.

"And you never bought one for me and my past girlfriends?" Joe demanded.

"We never liked any of your old girlfriends," Mr. Jonas said.

"I guess that goes for Kevin too," Frankie said.

Kevin and Joe both looked mad. "So I'm the favorite Jonas girlfriend?" I asked, laughing.

"Hey, don't rub it in our faces," Joe said. We got in the SUV and drove to the Jonas house. Kevin carried my bags into my room. We decided to go out to dinner. We sat down and ordered.

"Joe, guess who I saw when I was in St. Louis," Nick said.

"Who?"

"Crystal," Nick told him.

Joe laughed and said, "Did she still have that mole on her nose?"

Nick laughed. "No, I didn't see it."

"You guys are so mean," I told them.

"She was the mean one," Kevin said.

"She was hot though," Frankie pointed out.

"Frankie," Mrs. Jonas said.

"I'm sorry mom, I have a girlfriend now," Frankie said. "I can no longer say any girls are hot besides her."

"And who is this girlfriend of yours, Frankie?" Kevin asked.

"Amy, duh," Frankie said. "I even kissed her on the cheek the last time I saw her."

Nick and I choked on our food. "You kissed her?" Joe managed to say.

"Yes!" Kevin, Joe and Nick started doubling over in laughter and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas and I looked appalled.

"Frankie, we'll talk about this later," Mrs. Jonas said. "And you three, stop laughing. You shouldn't be encouraging this."

"I think I should marry her," Frankie said.

"Frankie, you can't marry her," Kevin said.

"Why not?" Frankie asked, sounding hurt.

"Then Nick can't marry Megan," Joe replied. Nick and I turned red and Nick kicked him under the table.

"Let's change the subject," Mr. Jonas said.

"Yes, let's talk about what's been wrong with our past girlfriends," Joe said.

"I think we should," Kevin said, agreeing with his brother.

"What's to talk about?" Mrs. Jonas asked. "You broke up with all of them, so you obviously didn't like them either."

Nick and I stifled our laughter while Kevin and Joe blushed. Our food came and we ate in silence. "Nice ring, Megan," Joe said.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. Nick glared at his brother while Mr. and Mrs. Jonas stared at my finger. Mrs. Jonas smiled at her son.

"Are you guys just getting married so Amy and I can't?" Frankie demanded. This time the entire table started laughing, except Frankie.

"I'll tell you later, little man," Nick said. We finished eating and left the restaurant.

"So, who wants to talk to me first?" Frankie asked when we got back to the Jonas house. "A lot of people said they wanted to talk to me later. I'll be in my room if anyone wants to talk." Joe, Kevin and I started laughing at Frankie's comment.

"No one should go up there," Joe said.

"Joseph," Mrs. Jonas said.

"What? It would be funny!"

Mrs. Jonas went upstairs to talk to his youngest son. Nick and I decided to watch _Talladega Nights _in the basement and everyone else watched something else upstairs. Nick laid down on the couch and I laid on top of him.

We heard someone walk downstairs and turned around to see who it was. "Nick, you said you were going to talk to me," Frankie said.

"O right," Nick said, sitting up and pausing the movie.

"Let me talk first," Frankie said. "I think you're too young to get married."

"Is that all?" Nick asked, laughing.

"Yes," Frankie said.

"Frankie, this isn't an engagement ring," Nick said, pointing to my finger.

"O…then what is it?" Frankie asked, looking confused.

"It's a promise ring. It's just a way for me to show Megan how much she means to me and how much I love her," Nick explained, giving me a small hug. I smiled and Frankie nodded.

"I understand. So you don't want me to marry Amy, you want me to just give her a promise ring. Thanks for the advice, Nick," Frankie said, running upstairs.

"No, Frankie. WAIT!" Nick yelled, running upstairs after his little brother. I shook my head and laid back down, waiting for Nick to come back down.

"My little brother is so screwed up," Nick said as he walked back down the steps. I smiled and Nick sat down next to me. He turned the movie back on and Nick put his arm around me.

"So what did you tell him?" I asked.

"I didn't tell him anything. I told me mom that she needed to talk to him again."

"I can't believe that he kissed my little sister," I said. Nick laughed.

"He is so screwed up," Nick said again.

"Well, he grew up with you, Kevin and Joe, what do you expect?"

"Hey!"

"I would say no offense but…offense," I said, laughing. Nick stuck his tongue out at me and I grabbed it. "Wow, I caught it!" I yelled.

"Megan, let go," Nick said. It was actually kind of hard to tell what he was saying because I was still holding onto his tongue.

"No," I said, laying down and pulling his tongue with me.

"Megan, that hurts," he said and I let go. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Well, now you know not to stick your tongue out at me," I told him. Nick stuck his tongue out again but quickly put it back in his mouth. He moved to the other side of the couch and pouted. "Nick, what's wrong."

"I'm not talking to you," he said in his little kid voice.

"Would you like me to kiss it and make it feel better?" I asked him. He nodded and I rolled my eyes. I moved over to his side of the couch and he stuck his tongue out. "O my gosh, you have got to be kidding me." Nick shook his head. "I am not doing this." Nick just stood there with his tongue out. I rolled my eyes and quickly kissed his tongue. I went back to my corner of the couch, expecting him to come back over but he didn't. "Nick, are you coming back?" I asked him.

"No, it still hurts. I don't want to strain it," Nick said.

"You don't want to strain…your tongue." Nick nodded. I laid down on the couch and continued watching the movie. I noticed that Nick was staring at me. He wanted me to go back over to him but I wasn't moving.

"Megan, can you pass me that blanket over there? I'm cold," Nick asked. I threw the blanket at him and noticed I was shivering too.

I glared at him. "You were never cold, were you?"

"No, get under," he said and I laid next to him. "I love you."

"I know," I said. Nick fell asleep half way through the movie. When it was over, I got off the couch and started to walk up to my room but Nick stopped me.

"Babe, where are you going?" he asked, yawning.

"Upstairs, why?"

"Help me up."

"Aww, has your tongue turned you into a cripple?" I asked.

"Very funny," Nick said, standing up. We walked upstairs and he walked me to my room. "Goodnight," he said, giving me a kiss. I walked into my room and fell asleep.

* * *

comment!!


	8. Jonas Christmas

Chapter 8: Jonas Christmas

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I heard Joe yell from the hallway. I rolled out of bed and walked into the hallway.

"Joe, it isn't Christmas," I said, yawning.

"YES IT IS! TODAY IS MY CHRISTMAS BECAUSE I GOT NO PRESENTS ON THE ACTUAL CHRISTMAS!" I shook my head and walked back to my room. "Megan, where are you going? Do you want to sleep in on Christmas?"

"Yes, I actually do," I told him. "It's like 6 in the morning, though."

"I will not stand for this," Joe said. He threw me over his shoulders and walked me downstairs.

"Joe! Put me down!" I demanded. Joe threw me on the couch where I landed on a very tired looking Kevin and Frankie.

"OK, so all I need now is mom, dad and Nick," Joe said, walking back upstairs. "Nick is a lost cause so I should get to him."

Frankie sat on my lap and asked, "Megan, do you think you and Nick will get married some day?"

Kevin laughed and I blushed. I was going to answer but I heard a loud horn blow upstairs. "JOE WHAT THEY HECK?" I heard Nick yell.

"Nick, it's Christmas, wake up!" Joe yelled back. "Don't you want presents?"

Nick walked downstairs and plopped himself down on the couch next to me. "Megan, you never answered my question. Do you think you and Nick will get married?" Frankie said.

"It's a bit early to be thinking about that, little bro," Nick said, putting his arm around me. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas slowly made their way down the steps and sat down.

"OK! Let's start Christmas!" Joe yelled. Joe looked down at the presents under the tree. "OK, this one's for me. Does anyone mind if I go first?"

"Yes," Frankie said. "I'm youngest, I think I should go first."

"Fine," Joe said, sulking over to a chair. Frankie opened a present from Kevin and Joe.

"THANKS, GUYS!" he yelled as he pulled _Rock Band_ out of the wrapping paper. He ran over and gave his brothers a hug.

The Jonas' continued to exchange gifts. "Megan's turn!" Frankie yelled. Frankie went under the tree and got a present for me from Kevin, Joe and Frankie.

"Aww, thanks, guys," I said and started to pull off the wrapping paper.

"Don't thank them yet," Nick whispered to me.

I opened the box and pulled out a piece of paper that read _Go in your room._ "Why do I want to go in my room?"

"Megan, just go," Kevin said. I slowly made my way to my bedroom. I opened the door and sitting on my bed was a black Yorkshire Terrier. There was a pink ribbon in it's hair and she was wagging her tail.

"O my gosh!" I cried and I picked up the puppy. It like my face and barked happily.

"You bought her a dog?" I heard Nick say from downstairs.

"Yes!" Joe said. I carried the dog downstairs to the living room.

"When did you buy her a dog?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Last night," Kevin said. "It's name is Molly."

"She is the cutest thing ever," I said. "Thanks, guys." I gave Kevin, Joe and Frankie a hug and sat down next to Nick with my new puppy.

"We got you some food and stuff for her, it's upstairs," Frankie said. Molly's tail was wagging and she was panting.

"I think she's hungry," Nick said.

"I'll go get her food," Kevin said, leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later with a bowl of food and a water bowl. Molly jumped from my arms and ran over to Kevin and started to eat.

The Jonas' finished exchanging gifts. Nick and I got dressed, put Molly on a leash and gave her a walk. "Did you know that your brothers were getting me a dog?" I asked Nick.

"I honestly had no idea," he said. "I though I heard Kevin calling your parents the other day. I guess he was asking if you could have a dog."

"I love the dog, but I think this is my favorite Christmas present," I said, pointing to my ring. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"I think mine is going to be going to the Bahamas," Nick said. "So it's just the 2 of us?"

"I think so. I thought your family was going to want to come, but I guess it's just you and me."

"How long is it?" he asked.

"I think 2 weeks, the entire spring break," I told him.

"2 weeks? Just me and you in the Bahamas?"

"Yes."

"Wait, but what about Broadway?"

"What about it?"

"Aren't you auditioning for that musical?"

"I am, but it's going to run in March, so it will be done with by then," I said.

"That's good, so we'll have nothing to do those 2 weeks." Molly waddled over to a patch of grass and pooped. "She's your dog," Nick said, smiling. I groaned and put her 'business' in a bag and threw it in a dumpster.

We walked back into the Jonas house and Molly went wild. She was barking and chasing her tail. "That is one happy dog," I said.

"Well she has a good mommy," Nick said, smiling at me. He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

We were standing there hugging when Frankie walked into the room. "Come on, Molly. Let's leave these 2 disgusting love birds along." Molly happily followed Frankie into the kitchen.

"I love your family," I told Nick.

"Well, you can stay with them by choice. I can never leave them," Nick said.

"Well according to Frankie, we're going to get married some day." I looked up ant Nick's face to see his facial expression and he was smiling.

"Let's go eat," Nick said, taking me to the kitchen. Frankie was sitting on a chair in the kitchen throwing Molly's toys around and she would catch them and bring them back to her.

"Megan, can Molly stay here?" Frankie asked.

"No, Frankie. Molly is going home with Megan," Nick said.

"Well, when you guys go to the Bahamas, can Molly stay with us?" Frankie asked.

"Sure," I said. We ate breakfast and then Nick and I walked upstairs.

"Megan, I want to talk to you about something," Nick said.

"OK, shoot," I said. Nick sat down on the bed and I sat next to him.

"If you make the musical, you do know you'll have to move to New York for a while, right?"

* * *

**COMMENT! i only got 3 comments on the last chapter... i won't post again unless i get 8  
**


	9. New Years

Chapter 9: New Years

"O," I said. "I did know that, but I never really thought about it."

"Well the only reason I brought it up was because my cousin Sarah, do you remember her?"

"Yes."

"Well she has an apartment down there and offered to have you stay with her for the few months you'll be down there."

"Really? That's really nice of her. I probably should talk it over with my family, though. I don't think any of them would be able to live down there permanently."

"Yeah, just keep that option open," he said, smiling.

The next day, the boys had a radio interview and I tagged along.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Jonas Brothers," the interviewer said.

The boys greeted him. They talked about random stuff like touring, their new TV show and movie. That took up most of the day because they went out for dinner afterwards.

Finally, it was December 31. New Years Eve. The Jonas' were going to have their big party. Everyone was running around the house getting ready. Guests were going to arrive in an hour and everything had to be ready. Mr. Jonas and the boys' Uncle Josh were setting up fireworks in the backyard while Mrs. Jonas and I fixed food in the kitchen. Joe, Kevin, Nick and Frankie were cleaning up.

The doorbell rang and Joe raced to get it. "MANDY!" he yelled. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Kevin invited me," Mandy said, giving Joe and hug. Nick, Kevin and Frankie walked over to Mandy and gave her a hug.

"So Nick, where is this famous girlfriend of yours?" Mandy asked.

"MEGAN!" Joe yelled.

I walked over to where the boys and Mandy were standing. "Mandy, this is my girlfriend, Megan," Nick said, giving me a hug.

"Hey Mandy," I said.

"Hi, Megan," Mandy replied. "Come on," she said, dragging me upstairs.

"Where are you guys going?" Kevin asked.

"I told you every time you got a new girlfriend I would embarrass the crap out of you with embarrassing pictures and videos."

"Mandy! You get back here!" Nick yelled as he chased us up the steps. Mandy and I went up to my room, locked the door and sat on my bed. Mandy pulled out her laptop and pulled up some pictures. Molly hopped on the bed next to us and wagged her tail.

"This is Nick with Herbert," she said. "She never let that dinosaur out of his sight." She opened another one of Nick and his brothers playing in the sprinkler. She showed me some more and then she got to some of him on Broadway.

"O my gosh, he was so cute," I said.

"Yeah, what happened?" Mandy joked.

"I heard that, Mandy," Nick said from the other side of the door.

"He's so stupid, there is a key on top of the door," I whispered. Mandy laughed.

"This is Nick's first girlfriend, Casey," Mandy said. Casey was, in this picture, a tiny blonde. Nick looked really happy with her though. "Nick doesn't talk to her anymore, but she constantly asks me how the boys are. I think she still secretly likes him." My face fell. Mandy noticed. "O Megan, don't worry. There is no way he still likes her."

"Who are you talking about?" Nick asked from the other side of the door.

"Casey," Mandy replied.

"Oh," was all Nick said. We heard picking at the lock and the door flew open. "I totally forgot there was a key on top of the door." Mandy and I laughed while Nick looked at the computer screen.

"She dumped him," Mandy said.

"Like I cared," Nick said.

"Right, you were crying in your room for a week. Your parents didn't let you have a girlfriend for like a year after that."

"Does she still live down the street from you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she constantly asks me for your guys' AIM screen names and phone numbers."

"O, sorry if she's been bugging you," Nick said.

"No problem."

"Nick! Megan! Come on downstairs, more guests are coming!" Mrs. Jonas yelled from downstairs. The three of us walked downstairs.

At about 8, most of the guests, mostly people I didn't know, had arrived. People were standing around the house eating and socializing. Nick didn't leave my side the entire night. When it was 11:45, we all walked outside and sat down in their _huge_ backyard. Nick and I sat on the grass and he put his arm around me.

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEARS!" we all yelled. Nick kissed me on the lips and smiled.

"Happy New Years, babe," he said.

"Happy New Years," I replied. We stood up and told everyone Happy New Years. Molly was running around, barking like crazy, until the fireworks started. She looked up in the sky and saw the huge explosions and ran into the house. Nick pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulders while we watched the fireworks. "I love you," I told him.

He kissed the top of my head.

When the party was over, we were supposed to help Nick's family clean up but we snuck upstairs. I collapsed on my bed and Nick jumped on top of me. "Nick, your large amount of energy isn't wanted right now," I moaned.

"Well, I'd rather have energy than be a lazy bum," Nick replied. I rolled over and stuck my tongue out at him. He kissed my cheek. It actually wasn't considered kissing, he more like sucked on it. He slowly made his way down my chin and down to my neck. His soft lips moved up and stopped right before he touched my lips. He smiled and kissed my lips softly. "I have something for you," he said, pulling back. He left the room and came back with a CD in his hand. "This is for you," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Put it in your laptop." I pulled my laptop onto my lap and put the CD in. On the CD, there were pictures of Nick and me and there was also a song file.

"What song is this?" I asked, opening my iTunes.

"Just listen," he said. I heard a guitar coming out of the speakers of my computer and Nick's voice soon followed. It was the song he wrote for me.

"Nick, thank you so much. I love you," I said, giving him a kiss.

"I know, that's why I made it," he said, smiling. "Because I love you too." I fell asleep in his arms again. I thought I heard Mrs. Jonas come in and tell Nick to go in his own bed. He shifted under me, tucked me in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"MEGAN! WAKE UP!"

Was it possible to have a _nice_ awakening at the Jonas house? Seriously. Someone was shaking me violently.

"WHAT?" I said, sitting up. I expected to see Joe or Nick, but I definitely didn't expect to see Katherine.

"MEGAN!" she yelled again, giving me a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you and Joe," she said, smiling.

"Wait, but I thought you were on vacation," I said.

"We're back. I got a tan!"

"O I noticed," I said, smiling. We walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hey Katherine," Nick and Kevin said, smiling. Katherine gave both of them a hug.

"Where's Joe?" she asked. Just then Joe walked in the kitchen laughing and holding hands with Demi Lovato.

"Katherine?" Joe said, quickly letting go of Demi.

"Hey Joe," Katherine said unsurely.

"Katherine! Babe!" he said, giving her a hug.

"Who's this, Joe?" Demi asked, crossing her arms.

* * *

**COMMENT!!**

fyi- i love demi!


	10. DramalamaDingDong

Chapter 10: Drama-lama-ding-dong

"Let's get out of here," Kevin whispered to me and Nick. The three of us left the room and went upstairs.

"Ouch," Nick said.

"Wait, are Demi and Joe together?" I asked Nick.

"Umm…" Nick started to say.

"You knew they were together and you didn't think to tell me?" I demanded.

"Megan, chill out. Joe just said he liked her. He never said they were together," Kevin said. I tried to calm down but my best friend was downstairs yelling at her boyfriend.

"JOE! I HATE YOU! MEGAN!" Katherine yelled. I hurried downstairs and gave my friend a hug. Joe was standing behind her and I glared at him. Demi was standing behind Joe smirking.

"Come on, babe," I said, taking Katherine outside. We walked around the neighborhood for a few minutes when she finally started to talk.

"Megan, he doesn't love me anymore," she whispered.

"Did he say that?"

"No, well…he implied it. He said he liked Demi, which kind of means he doesn't like me anymore."

"He said that?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah. And she was standing right there! I used to like her but now I hate her more the devil!"

"KATHERINE!" I heard someone yell from behind us. We turned around and saw Joe running towards her. Katherine turned back around and continued to walk away. I didn't move. Joe passed me and I watched him catch up to Katherine. He finally did and swung her around and started talking. I couldn't hear what he was saying but she didn't look happy. Joe continued, what looked like spilling his heart out to her. I finally saw a smile flash across Katherine's face and Joe kissed her.

"JOE!" Demi yelled from behind us. Joe pulled back and looked at Demi. Katherine suddenly looked hurt again and slapped Joe and ran away. This time Joe didn't chase her but I did.

"KATHERINE!" I yelled. When I passed Joe I just glared at him. When I caught up with her, I gave her a hug.

"Joe…Joe…" she cried. I shushed her and stroked her hair.

"It'll be OK," I said.

"But you _kissed_ her!" I heard Demi yell.

"Demi, it's not like…" Joe started to say but Demi smacked him and got into her car and drove off. I kind of felt bad for Joe. Even though he had hurt my best friend, he was still one of my friends and he didn't deserve to be treated like this. I got Katherine a cab and she drove back to her hotel and I walked back to the Jonas house.

Joe was sitting on the couch while Nick and Kevin were yelling at him. "What the heck were you doing?" Kevin demanded.

"Joe you're such an idiot!" Nick put in.

"Yeah, a stupid idiot!" Frankie added.

"Frankie, not helping," Nick said. He saw me walk back into the house. "I'll talk to you guys later," he said, taking my hand and dragging me upstairs. We sat on his bed and he gave me a hug. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. It's Katherine I'm worried about."

"My brother messed up big time," Nick said. "He told us that he like Katherine more than Demi and that him and Demi were just friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah." There was a knock on the door and Nick answered it.

"I wasn't interrupting a large make-out session, did I?" Joe asked.

"You did actually," Nick said, laughing.

"Whatevs," Joe said, walking into Nick's room. "Megan, what hotel is Katherine staying at? I have to fix this."

I hesitated for a minute but eventually gave Joe Katherine's hotel and room number. Joe left and Nick joined me again on the bed. "Megan! Nick! Come downstairs, please!" I heard Mrs. Jonas yell. We walked downstairs and sat on the couch. "OK," Mrs. Jonas said. "What are you guys doing today?"

"Umm, we didn't have anything planned," Nick said.

"OK good, because a radio station called…"

"NO!" Nick yelled. "It's break! I don't want to do an interview!"

"OK, just making sure," Mrs. Jonas said. "So what do you want to do today? We should do something as a family." Mrs. Jonas saw me look slightly hurt and added, "Megan, you're practically a Jonas so we consider you family."

"WOW! Nick and Megan are getting married?" Frankie yelled from the other room.

"Yeah, Frankie. You didn't know that?" Nick said, laughing. I blushed but laughed along with Nick.

"Where are you getting married?" Frankie asked.

"Vegas," Nick said, smiling at his brother's stupidity.

"When?"

"Tonight!" I told him.

"Megan, I'm so happy for you!" Frankie yelled and gave me a hug. "You're going to be my sister! I'm going to go tell Molly!"

"I think we should tell him we're not getting married," I told Nick.

"Who says we won't," Nick said, kissing me.

"Ehemm," Mrs. Jonas said.

"O, forgot you were still in the room, mom," Nick said, putting his head down. Nick laughed at his mom and she sent us upstairs.

As we were walking Mr. Jonas walked though the front door. "DAD! DAD!" Frankie yelled. "Megan and Nick are going to Vegas tonight to get married! They told me! Can we go?"

Mr. Jonas looked appalled and yelled. "NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Yeah dad?" Nick asked, laughing.

"Dad, why are you mad? You should be happy that they're getting married!" Frankie said.

"YOU CANNOT GET MARRIED AT AGE 16!" Mr. Jonas yelled.

"Chill, dad, we were just kidding," Nick said.

"You were kidding?" Frankie demanded.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Molly is going to be heart broken!" Frankie cried and stormed up the step.

"Nick, that is not something to joke about," Mr. Jonas said.

"Honey, I kind of started it," Mrs. Jonas said, walking into the room.

"Well, I really think we shouldn't joke about that," Mr. Jonas said sternly. Nick and I turned around and walked upstairs but Mr. Jonas stopped us. "Not that fast you two."

"What, dad?" Nick asked.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Uhh, upstairs?" Nick said.

"Why don't you do some chores," Mr. Jonas suggested. Nick groaned and we walked back downstairs.

"But mom said we were going to do something as a family today," Nick complained.

"OK, so then what do you suggest we do?"

"Let's go drive Go KARTS!" Frankie suggested.

"OK, where's Joe?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Umm, relationship issues," Mrs. Jonas said. Mr. Jonas rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

Joe came home a few minutes later. "She won't talk to me," he said. I gave him a hug.

"I'll talk to her later. We're going GO KARTING!" I said, trying to get Joe excited.

"OK," he said. We all went out to the car. When we got there, we paid and ran to the car rink. Frankie had to ride with Kevin because he was too short. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas decided just to watch. The engines started and we started to drive. It looked, at first, like it was going to be a race between Joe and Nick but I caught up with them.

I drove up between Joe and Nick's car and they sandwiched me. "GUYS! STOP!" I yelled, trying to break free.

"No way," Joe said. I felt someone hit me from behind. I turned around and saw Kevin and Frankie right behind me.

"Great, I'm in a Jonas sandwich!" I yelled. Joe moved his car away from mine, attempting to get ahead on the final lap but I didn't let him.

Have you seen Taledega Nights? When they do the slingshot thing? Well imagine that. Kevin's car pushed mine forward and I crossed the finish line 3 seconds before Joe did.

"WHAT!" Joe yelled. "HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?"

"Mad skills," I bragged. We got out of the car and Nick threw me over his shoulders.

"CHAMPION!" he yelled. We walked around some more and came to a dunk booth.

"Who would you like to dunk?" the man asked. Everyone looked at Joe.

"I'll do it if you do it," Joe said, pointing to Kevin.

"I'll do it if Nick does it," Kevin said.

"And I'll do it if Megan does it," Nick said.

"I'll do it if Frankie does it," I said.

"I'll do it if Joe does it again!" Frankie yelled and we all laughed. Joe took his cell phone out of his pocket and got in the dunk booth.

"I think Nick should throw," I said.

"We get three tries, I'll go after you," Nick said to me.

"Umm, I don't know if that's a good idea," I said.

"Come on," Nick said. I picked up a ball and tried to AIM it at the Target but I ended up hitting Joe in the head.

"Megan, what the heck?" Joe yelled, rubbing his head.

"I told you I can't throw," I said, blushing. Nick laughed and picked up the next ball. He threw it and it landed right on target. Joe fell into the water.

When he emerged, he said, "Kevin, your turn."

Kevin sat on the stool and Nick tried to get me to throw again. I did but it didn't hit the target _again._ Joe threw it and Kevin fell into the water.

"Megan, you have to dunk him," Kevin said as Nick went to the dunk booth.

"OK," I said uncertainly. I picked up a ball and threw it with all of my might. It hit the target and Nick fell into the water. "I DID IT!" I yelled.

"Wow, I was not expecting that," Nick commented, shaking his curls. "Your turn."

"Fine," I said, walking into the dunk booth. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like they were arguing on who threw the ball. Frankie picked one up and threw it. I ducked as it flew over my head. Kevin took the next ball and missed also. They only had one more chance. Nick picked up the last ball and threw it. It missed by inches. I hopped out of the dunk booth. "You're such a loser," I told him.

"What? I just didn't think you'd want to get with when it's 50 degrees out," Nick said.

"Right," I said sarcastically. We left the carnival.

"Wait, is that Katherine?" Kevin asked, pointing over to a bench.

I started to walk over to her but Joe stopped me. "I'll talk to her," he said. Joe walked over and sat down next to Katherine. The rest of the family walked back to the Jonas' car. Nick's cell phone vibrated and he picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah. Well that's good. Sure. What time will you be home? Sure. No prob, bro," he said, closing the phone. "Joe said we could go home without him, he was going to take Katherine back to the hotel."

We drove home in silence. "Megan?" Nick asked once we got up to his room.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Megan, what's wrong?" he asked, seating me on his lap.

"It's just…Katherine."

"What about her?"

"Well, I just don't want her to get hurt anymore."

"Megan, I really don't think Joe would hurt her that bad," Nick said.

"I know but…"

"But what?"

I didn't reply.

"What, Megan?" Nick asked.

"Katherine's mom died when she was little and her dad takes his anger out on her."

* * *

**I got a ton of comments last chapter. keep it comin!**

Comment!!


	11. Katherine's Secret

Chapter 11: Katherine's Secret

"WHAT?" Nick asked, shocked.

"Nick, don't tell her I told you or Joe because…" I started to say, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Megan I won't, come here," he said, giving me a hug. I cried quietly on his shoulder for a few minutes. "Does he abuse her?"

"Verbally, not physically," I said.

"Is she OK?" Nick asked, concerned.

"She's fine. She just doesn't like to be at home a lot. That's why she tries to visit as often as she can."

"Megan, why doesn't she call social services or something?"

"Well, he's the only family she has left. She doesn't want that taken away." It was silent for a minute. "I'm kind of worried for Joe."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"I don't know how her dad will react to her having a boyfriend."

"Joe's a good kid, he can take care of himself and Katherine," Nick reassured me. I looked up at Nick and we both started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"I love how you called Joe a kid."

Nick smiled and asked, "Did her dad like James?"

"No, he never let her go out with him. He even intercepted her phone calls and all of that."

Nick looked like he was considering something. "I think we should tell somebody."

"Nick, no," I yelled.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want us too. I wasn't even supposed to tell you so please," I begged.

"Megan," he started to say.

"Nick, please. Please." He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Fine," he said.

"Thank you," I said, kissing him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said back.

"But I still feel like I should tell somebody," he insisted.

"Talk to Katherine," I said. "NO WAIT! Don't. I wasn't supposed to tell you. You can 't talk to her."

"Fine," he said. "Let's change the subject."

"OK, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Let's talk about sex," he said, laughing.

"WHAT?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's a song," he said. "I wasn't serious."

"OK good," I said, laying back down. Nick laughed and started stroking my hair. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Do you want to see a movie?"

"What movie?"

"Twilight?"

"You want to see Twilight?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I read that book. Why not see the movie?"

"Would you be able to go to a movie theatre without being noticed?" I asked him.

"We can use the back entrance," he said.

"Fun," I said. "I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed."

"Fine," Nick said as I got up and left his room. I changed into my pajamas and got under the covers.

The next morning I woke up at 11. Surprisingly, I woke up on my own. I got out of bed and found Joe, Kevin, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "No rude awakening this morning?" I asked Joe. He shook his head and went back to eating his cereal. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied. I heard some loud noise coming from the front room. "O MY GOSH KEVIN, THEY'RE BACK!" Joe yelled, standing on top of his chair.

"SAVE ME!" Kevin yelled.

"Paul Kevin Jonas II and Joseph Adam Jonas, get off of the chair," Mrs. Jonas said.

"NO! The Poltergeist is out to get us!" Joe yelled, hugging Kevin.

"Umm, guys. That was just Frankie falling down the steps," I said.

"Oh," Kevin said.

"Did you guys watch that movie last night?" I asked.

"Yes, scariest thing ever," Joe said.

"Same," Kevin replied.

Frankie walked into the room rubbing his head. "Who put their pillow on the staircase?"

"That would be Joe," Kevin said. "He didn't want to sleep anywhere where there was a TV."

"You could have slept in the bathroom," Frankie suggested.

"Not after what happened last time," Joe said.

"What happened," I asked.

"I was sleeping in the bathtub and Kevin walked in to take a shower and turned the water on and…well, it was incredibly cold."

"I remember that," Kevin said. "You said you were going to get me back but you never did."

"Thanks for reminding me," Joe said, smiling. Kevin groaned.

"Megan, can you go wake Nick? Big Rob's going to be here in half an hour to take you guys to the movies," Mrs. Jonas said.

"OK," I said and walked upstairs, dodging Joe's pillows and blankets all over the steps. "Nick," I whispered in his ear once I was upstairs. He rolled over and smiled at me. "Why did you sleep in so late?"

"Late night," he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I went to bed at like 11," I said.

"I couldn't sleep," he told me.

"Why not?" I asked, rubbing his back.

He looked at me and I understood. "Do you want to go see that movie now?" Nick asked.

"Sure," I replied. Nick and I got dressed and we went downstairs.

"Joe, I told you not to watch that movie," Nick said.

"I should have listened to you," Joe muttered.

"OK, well let's go," Nick said, grabbing my hand.

"Have fun at the girly movie," Kevin said, laughing.

"Shut up," Nick said. We walked outside and met Big Rob by the SUV. Nick and I hopped in the backseat and drove to the movie theatre. When we got there, Big Rob dropped us off in the back of the theatre. We paid for out ticket and walked into the theatre. We got seats in the back of the theatre and sat down. Nick put the arm rest up and put his arm around me.

When the movie was over, I was crying. "Why the heck are you crying?" Nick asked, rolling his eyes.

"It was so beautiful," I sobbed. Nick gave me a hug and we walked out of the theatre.

"O MY GOSH! IT'S NICK JONAS!" I heard someone yell behind us.

Nick smiled at me and turned around to acknowledge his fans. "Hey," Nick said.

"Can we get a picture with you?" One of the girls asked. This girl looked really familiar, but I didn't know when I had seen her before. "O…" she said when she saw me. "You're Nick's girlfriend, I remember you!"

"Umm…" I started to say. I recognized her but I had no idea where from.

"You probably don't remember me," she started to say. Suddenly it clicked.

"Wait! Are you one of the girls that broke into the Jonas' house?" I asked. "You were the girl that smacked me!"

"O…well I was kind of hoping we could get past that," she suggested. Nick hugged me tighter and put his arm around my waist. "Do you want to hang out today?" she asked me.

"Umm, I already have plans, sorry," I muttered.

"O ok, maybe another time," she said, walking off. Nick and I walked back out to the SUV and I screamed into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, sitting up and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Where too?" Big Rob asked.

"Well apparently Megan already has plans today," Nick said, smiling at me.

"Uhh, no," she said. "Let's spend the whole day together!"

"Aww, do we have too?" Nick asked jokingly. I smacked his playfully and he said, "Let's go ice skating."

"Haha, no," I said. "That's not what I do."

"Fine…how about we go out to eat, I'm kind of hungry." Big Rob drove us to McDonald's and we got out of the car and sat down in the restaurant.

"I can't believe we're eating at McDonald's," I said.

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" Nick asked.

"No, it's just…McDonald's?" Nick smiled and bought food. I got 2 cheeseburger and Nick got 2 hamburgers.

"Can I have your pickles?" Nick asked as I picked them off of my cheeseburger. I threw them at him and he caught them in his mouth. "Now that's skill," Nick said, laughing. I rolled my eyes and my phone vibrated.

_Megan! Joe and I are back together! Officially! –Katherine_

I smiled and said, "Joe and Katherine are back together."

"That's great," Nick said, smiling. "Are you two scheming about being sisters?"

"We could…" I said, smirking. "Frankie's already thinking about being Amy's brother."

"I love you," he said, kissing my hand.

"Incredibly random but OK," I said, smiling. Nick laughed. We finished our burgers and walked back out to the SUV.

"We have a concert tomorrow night, do you want to come?" Nick asked.

"DUH!" I yelled. "Why would I miss an opportunity to watch you perform?"

"I was wondering…could I play the song I wrote you?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

"Sure, I mean. It's a great song! Why not sing it to your fans?" He gave me a hug and kissed me on the forehead. We walked into the Jonas house and saw Katherine and Joe asleep on the couch.

"Why are they asleep on the couch?" Nick asked.

"They had like the loudest fight I had ever heard," Kevin said. "One minute they were screaming at the top of their lungs, the next they were making out."

Nick rolled his eyes and we walked upstairs.

* * *

**COMMENT!**


	12. PLAN!

**Plan: OK peoples, this isn't a chapter...I'll post that after I post this, but I wanted to tell you the plan for the rest of my series. OK, so I already finished a sequel for this one which is going to be about 20 chapters. I might actually make that one a few chapters longer so I don't have to make a sequel because that sequel will be incredibly short, like 5 chapters. So after that, I'm doing an epilogue. I'm really excited about that. **

**OK, so then I'm going to start another series which is going to be _slightly_ more intense, but it won't be that bad, so don't worry. I'm going to make it a Nick/Megan one. It's not going to be a sequel, I just like the character's family and stuff. I'll explain it more later when the time comes. **

**Yeah...ok so that's basically the plan. Now I need your help. In the new series, Kevin is going to date one of his many celebrity crushes. You get to pick. And Joe is going to date one of YOU! So here's what you need to do, if you want. **

**FOR YOU TO COPY INTO REVIEW BOX:**

-**Kevin's girlfriend: (enter name of one of his celebrity crushes)**

**-Joe's girlfriend: (Tell me your first name, age and a little bit about your personality and what you like to do)**

-**Amy's Hearthrob: (Amy will crush Frankie's heart. But for which young Hollywood actor?)**

**Thanks guys, so just review with the stuff soon :D I'll probably accept it for the next week or so, you can submit only once. **

**Also, please keep telling your friends about my story. If you're in any Jonas facebook or myspace group, give them the link to my first story!!**

**Thank you, I love you guys!**

-**megan :D**


	13. Concert Time

Chapter 12: Concert Time!

"GUYS! WE'RE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES!" Kevin yelled. Nick and Joe were running around finding their guitars and fixing their outfit.

"How do I look?" Nick asked.

"Sexy," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Honestly," he said.

"You look hot," I told him, smiling.

"That's good," Nick said. The Jonas' and Katherine and I walked out to the limo. We all walked backstage together.

"Good luck," I said, giving Nick a kiss.

"You too, babe," Katherine said, kissing Joe.

"I feel left out," Kevin said, frowning.

"Aww Kevin," I said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad, I just feel left out," he said. The boys said their prayer and went to the back of the stage. Katherine and I walked out to the audience and took our seats. They weren't front row but they were still pretty close.

They boys came onstage and the crowd, including us, went crazy. The concert was amazing.

"You know when the sun forgets to shine

I'll be there to hold you through the night

We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight

And even when we're miles and miles apart

You'll still be holdin' all of my heart

I promise it will never be dark

I know..we're inseparable"

Nick looked over at where I was standing and winked at me. A man dressed in all black walked onstage and Nick gave him his guitar. Nick hopped off the stage and ran towards me. He ran towards me and grabbed my hand. He dragged me onstage and the audience screamed. "Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Megan," Nick said. The audience continued to scream and wave at me. I had not expected Nick to do this.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going to sing you your song," he said, smiling. Kevin carried a stool out onto the stage and told me to sit down. I sat on the stool while Joe, Kevin and the rest of the band left the stage. Nick started to strum the guitar and began to sing.

"_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_First Time lyrics on http/ feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_We're crashing_

_Into the unknown_

_We're lost in this_

_But it feels like home_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the scar that's under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time"_

The screaming girls in the audience all had their arms around each other and they were swaying back and forth. Some of them were even crying.

"Did you guys like it?" Nick asked. Everyone screamed longer. Nick gave me a kiss on the cheek and I ran back to my seat.

"Megan, that was amazing," Katherine said. The girls around me started asking to take pictures with me. I looked up at Nick and he smiled at me.

When the concert was over, Katherine and I went backstage and snuck up on the boys. They were talking to their band with their backs turned to us so I decided to jump on Nick's back. "Hey, beautiful," he said, kissing me.

"Are they always this disgusting?" Garbo asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said. Nick's lips left mine and he smacked Garbo and Kevin.

"Nick, that song was amazing," Katherine said.

"Thanks," he replied. "I had an amazing inspiration." I blushed.

We all walked out to the limo and I fell asleep on Nick's shoulder.


	14. Poned

Chapter 13: Poned

Nick and Joe drove Katherine and me to the airport at noon. "Airports officially make me sad," I said.

"Same," Katherine said.

The boys checked our bags for us and walked us to our gate. "Bye Megan," Joe said, hugging me. Nick did the same for Katherine.

I let go of Joe and ran towards Nick. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. "Flight 38A to St. Louis now boarding."

"Don't go," Nick said.

"I have to…school, remember?" I asked.

"Call me every day," Nick said, hugging me again. He handed us our tickets and Katherine and I walked towards our gate.

On the airplane ride home, I plugged in my iPod and listened to the song Nick had recorded for me over and over. Hearing his voice made my heart melt. I looked down at the ring that he gave me. A promise ring. It was just a simple silver band but it meant so much more. I took it off for the first time and kissed it. I was about to put it back on when I noticed something. Engraved on the inside of the ring there was something written. I had to take a closer look to see what it said.

_Poned._

* * *

**Yeah, this is the end of this one. I hoped you liked it. I had a HUGE response from the story tryouts. I'm still going through them. Now that I know how many people actually read my fanfiction, I would LOVE to get that kind of response on all of my chapters.**

**The next story up will be a sequel to this one called _When in New York._**


	15. HERE YOU GO!

**HEY! OK, so this isn't a chapter...I'll post the next story hopefully tomorow. The reason I'm posting this is to tell you the winners for Joe's Girlfriend and stuff. **

**Kevin's girlfriend is going to be Jessica Alba...choosen by _Lily loves Jonas  
_**

**Amy's Heartthrob is going to be Alex Wolff from the Naked Brothers band (even though I totally hate them...it's something Amy would do) chosen by north777, MoonlightRose67xX, and MyJonasSensesAreTingling3.**

**And (drum roll, please) Joe's girlfriend! **

Cayce. Age 17. i have big brown eyes and short choppy  
light brown hair with natural highlights. a little on the short side. about  
5'4. Im really outgoing, love to joke around but has serious moments. loves  
all types of movies from action to romance. but deep inside im a hopeless  
romantic, but i try to keep up an exterior. I love bands like Paramore, Metro  
Station, We The Kings, Panic At the Disco, Switchfoot, Fall Out Boy, Death Cab  
for Cutie, Dashboard Confessional, and many more.  
i like to wear clothes like skinny jeans and shirts from stores like urban  
outfitters, shoes from Vans and Converse. some favorites are Orbit Gum, Jamba  
Juice, and Rock Band. **MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**

**OKEE DOKEE! Well thanks for everyone who commented. I got about 15 comments for that one chapter. I decided I won't update again until I get at least 10 comments. I know more people read it and I really want honest feedback. I'm not trying to be mean by any means...I just REALLY want to know what you think of my writing (fyi: you don't have to comment on this chapter :D) **

**OK, well I wrote 4 chapters of the epilogue today and I was CRYING!**

**So, Thanks again for the comments and please continue to do so :D **

-Megan (Jonas) hee hee. I just like listening to the ring of that name


End file.
